The invention relates to an rpm regulator for fuel injection pumps of the type described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,064. In the distributor-type injection pump there employed, the fuel supply quantity increases with increasing rpm. This increase is compensated for by the disposition of a further spring (adaptation spring), so that over the entire regulatory range, when the rpm increases, only a limited increase in the fuel injection quantity, or none at all, takes place; and this is particularly true in the full load range. However, this proves to be disadvantageous for the vehicle driving mode, particularly with respect to the acceleration mode. It would be more favorable in that event to maintain an increasing fuel injection quantity at full load with increasing rpm as well; but to maintain an increasing fuel injection quantity at partial load only in the lower rpm range.